The Bridge
by FireHyena
Summary: YHHxIY! A young man and a young woman destined to meet on one fateful day. It seems too good to be true, and in many ways it is. He saved her, and she made him happy, but is it honestly better to love and lost, than to not love at all? KuramaxKagome!
1. I

************

The Bridge

____

Sunday, November 28, 2010

_Enjoy; Chapter I: The Bridge and The Mysterious Women _

* * *

It was one of those days that tested people's patience, the sky a nice hint of grey which could bring a smile to anyone who loved a peaceful rainstorm. Unfortunately, Kurama was not that type of person, the quiet pattering of the small droplets of rain against his windshield making undisclosed emotions rise up within his chest. A familiar song came on the radio, but the words were meaningless to him and soon his hand turned the dial of the radio to the left until an audible click was heard and the music stopped indefinitely. The only noise heard now was the rhythm-like sweeping of the windshield wipers against the patter of the rain.

The best way to describe Kurama was a hopeless romantic. Since he was a little boy he had the image of a feminine princess being his bride, a woman who would love him no matter what, someone he could reassure and would be modest of how great she really was. His physical features were none too glamorous, although he was modestly handsome with crimson hair, soft facial features, and standing taller than most at about 6 feet even. His true beauty however, was inside of his physical shell. He was an emotional, considerate, and affectionate man, the rare type whom could melt the heart of the coldest woman.

However, life is a cruel monster and he had not one girlfriend he actually cared about, just one failed relationship. Maybe it was the rain, or maybe it was the fact that it was the weekend and he was alone, that he began to ponder if he would ever be happy or meet anyone. Just like magic, old man Irony decided to play a game, and as his coupe pulled onto the grating of the Marquis bridge its tires screeched against the film of water that the bridge was painted in, coming to a complete stop. Quickly, he unbuckled his seat belt and opened his car door, slamming it shut behind him and as he put a hand over his brow the droplets splashed off the back of his hand as well as his vulnerable body. Had he seen what he thought he did? In a very uncommonly loud voice for him, he called out to what appeared to be a woman, sopping wet from the chilling rain.

Hearing Kurama, the woman slowly turned her head to face him, her hair matted to her face, and by the look of her Kurama knew that it was her salty tears that made her mascara run down her pale cheeks, not the rain. He was too far from her to notice anything but the shape of her body; she was no super model with a firm muscular frame, but rather skinny and starved. However Kurama didn't notice any of those superficial attributes, what he did notice, however, was that this woman was on the wrong side of the railings of the bridge, her knuckles white and shaking as they held on tightly to the rail. Slowly her head turned to face away from him, glancing down slightly to the watery abyss below as she exhaled a quaky breath of nervousness.

"E..excuse me?" he said in a less firm voice, quickly running to toward the poor trembling woman, only to be halted her innocent, terrified voice. "Not a step closer! Please… please don't.." With that, Kurama slowly raised his hands up and shook his head slowly. "I'm not.. just please don't do whatever you're thinking. Will you please just come back on solid ground?" he pleaded with his soft voice and unspoken facial expressions. There was not another car on the road, not even this woman's. It was a Saturday morning and it seemed no one had plans on this side of town this early. "Just leave me alone, you have no idea, no one understands, just get back into the car and drive off!" She sobbed. He crept closer to her, his shoes softly thudding against the slick ground as he outstretched a hand. "Please, just talk with me, that's all I want." The closer he got to the young woman the more he began to comprehend how beautiful she was, her eyes although teary were a beautiful blue hue, her skin was pale but flawless, and he had already heard her angelic voice; troubled but beautiful.

Dear God! How he wanted to help this woman. She was in need of help and he knew that if she would give him the chance he could make her happy, please give him the chance. "My name is Shuichi.. Shuichi Minamino, but my friends call me Kurama for short." He said in the calmest voice he could muster out, trying to lighten the mood. "Kagome…" came the timid, mouse-like voice, "Please.. don't come any closer, you make this all so much worse." Slowly his hand reached into his heavy rain coat, pulling out a lighter as well as a soaking wet pack of cigarettes. "I'm sorry.. I..I just can't leave you here, Kurama."

Although he had been quite bold, in reality Kurama was just as shy and timid as a four-year old, it was all part of his charm, the charm that his friends all told him he had, but no other girls that he had adored had seen in him. Placing the small, white stick into his mouth he slowly flicked the spiral of the lighter, producing a small spark. The rain prevented any chance of a flame from being produced, but it did not stop him. Relentlessly he flicked the lighter's ignition as his cigarette only became more drenched, the soft grinding noise causing Kurama to look over at him slowly. A flame was then produced after the fourteenth attempt, and he placed the tip of the tear shaped flame to the end of his wet cigarette, nothing seeming to happen. Then the second miracle of that day occurred, a soft jingle of bells was heard, causing Kurama to whip his head over to the woman, witnessing a smile on her face.

From the corner of his lips the wet tobacco product fell to the floor and a small smile played upon his lips. That picture perfect image of a man standing in the rain, attempting to light a wet cigarette had just been odd enough to trigger Kurama to laugh, funny actually, how the human mind works. "Ok, now we both are uncomfortable, so will you please just come over the railing so we can go get a cup of coffee? I'll treat." The shimmering orbs of blue slowly eyed the man before her slowly parted her lips, but only to close them and nod slowly.

"No, I don't want any coffee.." It was a bittersweet moment, she had finally decided to not take her own life, but instantly rejected his act of kindness. "But if you would offer me a cup of tea, I would be most grateful." She said quietly, stepping over the rail, one leg swinging over at a time. Their hands gripped one another's tightly , his own digits at least a whole half inch larger than hers, as he assisted her over the solid floor of the metal bridge.

* * *

*****_EDIT***_**

**_A/N_**:{_Hello; and thank you for reading my first fanfic, I defiantly appreciate your kindness and your terrific support! I'd hope you'll stick with me throught out the chapters, once again thank you for reading and see you next time! ^^}_

* * *

**_Too Be Continued... Real Soon!_**


	2. II

**The Bridge**

_Monday, November 29, 2010_

_Enjoy; Chapter II: The Dinner and The Delicious Scones_

**

* * *

**The Diner Shy and awkward glances were exchanged at the table o the small diner as the two enjoyed their preferred drinks. Soft metallic clinks against the porcelain mug echoed as Kurama stirred two spoonfuls of sugar into the steaming hot cup of coffee, his eyes raising once more to gaze upon Kagome's. Blowing a whisp of steam from the surface, he took a quick sip and cleared his voice before speaking to her, "I know you might not be ready to tell me yet, but why were you on.." he was cut off as she foresaw the question and skillfully changed the subject. "Thank you for the tea, it's warming me right up." she said in an almost cheerful voice, her eyes sparkling fictionally. "It's not a problem.." he whispered, taking the hint and cupping the mug of coffee with each palm.

Was it his rain drenched body that made him feel so only to be cut off by an indifferent voice "Yes, I know what a chilled, or just the silent atmosphere? It wasn't the pleasurable moment he had hoped for when he offered the lady a drink, there was no giggling, no talk of jobs and family, no love by first sight, and most disappointingly no thank you for saving her life; this was much more a cruel reality. In her eyes he could tell that she was already cursing herself for coming with him and not jumping off that damned bridge, and this hurt him worse than any actual words she could have spoken. His brows perked slightly as he let a toothy grin appear through the quiet melody of the diner music and whispered, "Scones.." She tilted her head to the side ever so slightly as she repeated him in question, "Scones….?" Nodding softly he added, "My friends and I used to come here every Thursday after class for a cup of coffee and a scone. You know what a scone is, right? A pastr.."

Only to be cut off by an indifferent voice "Yes, I know what a scone is." His eyes lowered to glance at his own reflection in the dark, bitter liquid; in the back of his mind he just wanted to be back in his car on his way home and no longer suffering this cruel self inflicted torture. In a spontaneous gesture he quickly raised his hand to get the attention of the nearby young waitress. "Excuse me; can you please bring me two scones?" Kagome looked to them quickly and shook her head cutely, like a young girl too embarrassed to accept an extravagant gift. "No, no! That's fine; the tea is enough, thank you." Putting away her pen as she noticed the order was simplistic, the waitress looked down at Kurama and waited for his final order. "Just one then please.. Thank you." The waitress walked off, her heels clicking against the tile floor, leaving the two in her wake, the tension almost instantly returning.

Not a word was spoken until the scone was brought to the table, set in between them as if the waitress deliberately wanted them to offer it to one another. Before he could even offer her the first bite, she pushed it over toward him gently, her eyes lowered to her lap as she did so. "No, please, won't you even try a small piece?" he asked her politely before a pseudo game of tug-of-war began as they playfully pushed the saucer toward one another until he gripped the fork and impaled a small piece of the pastry with the four prongs and aimed it toward her lips while stifling a laugh at his own comical action. She raised a brow challengingly, before shifting in her seat as if getting ready to make a quick movement to parry his next action. "Come on, I don't want to forc"

this time he was not cut off, but instead he made a quick motion in mid sentence, pressing the fork past her lips rather gently and slowly, the flakey crust of the treat leaving a slight residue against her plush skin. With a soft metallic clink, he pulled the fork back quickly, a look of amusement upon his face as her cheeks revealed her slow chewing. "Well.. how is it? Personally I think these are like a drug, I just can't get enough of them."

A slender finger was raised to brush a few crumbs from the corner of her own mouth as she nodded, swallowing the first bite she had had in about two days. "You're right, it's very good!" She chirped with a completely new sense of jubilation to her voice. "I told you! Didn't I tell you?" His own voice matched hers with a smile to summarize how he felt at that very moment.

* * *

*****EDIT*****

**_librianangel_**:{_Thank you, for your lovely Review, I defiantly appreciate it! Also you've won a Icon, I'd hope you'll like it soon when I post it! Once again, thank you for your review! ^^}_

**__****_Speedykitten1643_**:{_Thank you, for your terrific Review, I also defiantly appreciate it! Also you've won a second Icon, I'd hope you'll like it, tressure it like gold and thank you for your review! ^^}_

**_A/N_**:{Once again, I appreciate your Reviews and I'd hope you'd liked this chapter and the next upcoming ones, thank you and bye!}

* * *

**_Too Be Continued... Real Soon!_**


	3. III

__

**A/N**:{_Hello; and thank you for the Reviews, I dearly appreciate it! I've finally descided to sit-down and type the next chapter for, '_**The Bridge**_,' yes another boring chapter.. -.- besides, I'm still looking for a Beta, but I may or may not need a Beta, xD! If your interested being Beta just contact by PM me, or if you've have an DevainART account PM there if your interested, my Username: TheTaintedRoses, so shall we begin I hope you'll like it and enjoy!}_

* * *

__

**_feniceargent_**:{_I'm glad to see other Users, enjoying my story! And yes, I understand your curiousity, besides they might be in the story, just maybe.}_

**_Cosmic-lover_**:{_Ahh, another User that's curious of my story, and I'm glad your curious about the whole story and plot! I'd also hope you'll stick with me in a couple of chapters.}_

* * *

_**Speedykitten1643**_:{_I'm glad your enjoying the story so far, and yes your welcome, I'd hope you'll stick with me in a couple chapters and so..}_

**~*Chapter III*~ The Ride and The Enchanted Ballad Music**

**Updated: Wednesday, December 1, 2010**

**Author/Beta: FireHyena, ? (Still looking for Beta if anyone interested)**

**Enjoy, and make sure you Review, thank you!****

* * *

**

The rain continued to pour down from the looming grey sky as the two exited the diner. Using his heavy coat as a makeshift umbrella, he lifted it above both of their heads as they began to trot toward his car clumsily. Trying to avoid the puddles of rainwater, holding the coat above each of their crowns, and quickly pulling out his keys from his pants pocket was a difficult multi-task which caused quite a humorous scene for a non-existent audience. He wrapped the soaked coat around her body as he steadily reached down and opened the passenger side door for her, closing it quickly as she sat down on the seat and instantly dampened the upholstery with her body. Kagome reached over and unlocked the driver side door for him, letting a smile creep over her lips reluctantly as she could no longer hide her new found feelings. Grateful and surprised by this, he quickly opened the door and sat down behind the wheel, slamming the door shut as he slid his key into the ignition and gave a slight quake of his body, allowing a few drops of water to cascade down his forehead. The car was put into reverse, and soon they were on the road again, driving the way they had come. It was no longer awkward for either of them, and being in the company of each other was rather soothing for Kagome. They crossed the Bridge only a few minutes after leaving the diner, and slowly Kagome's hand found its way to Kurama's which was instinctively resting on the handbrake, her fingers lacing with his own and giving a tight squeeze of anxiety. Blinking a few times, Kurama looked down to their entanglement of fingers and let out a soft sigh of contentment before returning his gaze to the road. "Kagome, I just realized I don't know where to take you." A sharp breath was released from her lips as she quickly turned to face him, a soft hue of pink coming to her cheeks. "I.. I.. don't have anywhere to go to. It's not that I'm homeless, it's just that.." She frantically tried to explain her situation to him, but only stammers and high pitched croaking was heard from her. A gentle hand was offered, which stroked the back of her neck in a soothing motion. "Shh, it's ok, you can tell me everything later, my place is just thirty minutes up the road." Most would see it foolish for Kagome to be so trusting with the stranger, but in turn Kagome felt foolish accepting all this kindness from someone she did not know. He could easily be a rapist or serial killer, but luckily he was none of these things. As Lady Fate would have it, Kurama was a loving, overly generous and affectionate man and Kagome was an overly trusting, gracious woman; the two were more compatible for each other than they would ever know. As he continued to drive her toward his apartment, his mind began to wander at the possibilities of the woman's true situation. Could she in fact be a homeless woman? Or maybe she was a prostitute who owed her business client money? In time he would know, and that was the only thing he was sure of at that moment. He turned the volume dial to the right until the soft din of music could be heard just above the rainfall. "Do you have a favorite station? I don't really listen to the radio all that much." While keeping his complete attention on the road he began to switch through stations with his free hand until he just gave up and pressed the C.D. key. As the disc loaded a soft answer came from her, a simple "No, neither do I." Although her comments were still abrupt, they now had feeling which he instantly detected, and appreciated. Soon a love ballad began to play through the speakers of the car, causing Kurama to clear his throat nervously as his face began to grow heated in embarrassment. "I guess my mother had the car last.." his unimaginative excuse was given almost immediately, but that did not stop Kagome from seeing through it. "Uh huh.." she teased in a sweet voice, her slender digit poking him in the ribs adoringly as his cheeks began to reveal a soft pink shade. The feel of her prodding finger made him wince and emit a soft laugh as his hand reached out to turn off the C.D, but it was soon met with her own hand which kept him from touching the radio as her fingers once again locked with his as she rested her cheek against his arm, whispering against it. "Don't… I like it…."

* * *

**A/N**:{_Thank you for reading, and please Review, thank you! :D}_


	4. IIII

**_The Bridge_**

_Tuesday, December 7, 2010_

_Enjoy; Chapter IIII: The Apartment and Kurama's Fragile Lips._

* * *

By the time the silver colored coupe arrived into the parking lot of the small apartment complex, the rain had finally stop plummeting from the sky and the shy sun showed its beaming face through a jungle of grey haze. Kagome had fallen asleep against his arm, holding it tightly to her body as if it were some kind of plush animal. Looking down at her with nothing but admiration glistening in his pupils, he observed how innocent she was as she slept. The image of any woman resting was a beautiful sight to behold, any past sin she might have committed melted away with soft heaving of her chest, the gentle coos she would make as she regained vigor with shut eyelids, and she would instantly become an angelic creature in anyone's eyes

It was no different for Kurama as he intently watched the sleeping beauty whom clinged to his firm arm, his whole body still save his chest, which heaved in unison with Kagome's. With the car's engine turbine no longer purring and the sound of rain ending quickly in harmony, her eyes slowly fluttered open as she glanced up and blinked a few times to gain focus of Kurama's facial features. With a soft purr against his bicep she let her eyelids slide close once again as she spoke against his shirt's sleeve in a half drunken ecstasy state, "Are we home..?"

Something about the way she asked that made his heart jump against the restraints of his chest, a few hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. It just sounded so right, 'home.' "Yes we're home," he repeated joyfully as he became rather excited to show her around his quite average housing. The driver's side door was opened with a slight pop of the handle, his clothes rustling against the upholstery as he gave a slight struggle to get out of his seat while not disrupting her sleepy state anymore than he had to.

Gently, he pulled her from the car the same way he had exited, allowing her a short time period of about two seconds to adjust to a standing position before excitingly giving her a gentle tug toward the stairway of his apartment. Her fingers slowly released his arm as she made her way back toward the car and shut the door which he had left open in a fit of capricious excitement. A soft giggle escaped her lips as she thought to herself how cute and childish he was acting, and funnier yet, she couldn't help but feel the same way whenever around him. Soon their hands joined once again as he led her up the stairway in a steady incline, stopping at the third floor.

Their damp shoes made shrill squeaks against the slick floor as Kagome obliviously wandered down the hall behind Kurama, not knowing which room exactly to search for. However, just as consistent as routine, he stopped in front of room number 317 as he had done so many times before and slid his key into the lock, opening the door with a slight nudge with his shoulder. The door creaked open slowly, assisted by a soft applied pressure of his hand; outstretching his arm into the darkness of the room as if welcoming her inside. Slowly she let her hands lower to her thighs and made her way inside, a few strands of her silken hair brushing against his chin as she passed him.

As she stood in the middle of the dark room her heart began to pound gently against her chest as she began to grow nervous, had she been too trusting with him? Soon the door clicked shut behind her, causing her to turn and let out a soft gasp, her eyes widening in the dark. Frightening images and tales began to swim in her mind, images of rape which she had seen in movies, stories in the paper.. they all came swarming until light flooded over her and washed the imprudent thoughts from her mind.

Once Kurama had flipped the light switch her heart jumped in relief to the sight of him and she timidly made her way toward him, wrapping her arms around his torso she rested her head against his stomach, making a personal promise then and there to never doubt his intentions ever again. With his lips parted slightly to speak out in inquiry he decided to just savor the moment, his own limbs cradling her against his body tightly, he would never let go of her and she would know by the warmth of his body that she could always turn to him for comfort and companionship. As if these ideas were manifesting from her own mind she slowly looked up to his eyes with her own teary pools, standing on the tips of her toes to place a soft, passionate kiss against his shivering lips.

* * *

**_Cosmic-lover_**:{_Thank you, for your heart-warming Reviews, and yes it's a bit on the short side, but you'll get use to it, xD I appreciate you're still hanging their with me and I apologizes for not updating more often, I just can't wait for Chirstmas Eve! :3 The holiday of Romances, I gotta get me a boyfriend! Also I'm sorry for being irritating that past few chapters, so thanks for your Reviews appreciated. ^^__}_

**_Speedykitten1643_**:{_I agree, this actually was a good moment for Kagome, thanks for your support and Reviews, I also got your Icon ready, I'll post it at DevianART tomorrow and PM you the thread, thanks for sticking with me, and I apologizes not updating quicker than usual, also I'm sorry for being irritating the past few chapters, thank you for you Reviews and hope see your Reviews soon! ^^}_

**_A/N_**:{_Ok; I might be Editing half of my Chapters, not the story! Only the irritating part, like "**Blah, Blah, Blah this, Blah, Blah, Blah that, and such...**" Like I said, thanks for putting up with me! :3}_

* * *

**Too Be Continued... Real Soon!**


	5. V

**The Bridge**

_Wednesday, December 8, 2010_

_Enjoy; Chapter V: The Reflections of The Memories_

* * *

Two years sounds like such a long period of time upon fist consideration, but to personally live it and look back on the time spent, it is easy to become lost in the chosen moment and drift along thoughtlessly. Distinct thoughts and recollections could instantly make one's mind revert to the past like it had only been but a few hours ago.

As Kagome quietly lay awake in bed, she cradled Kurama s dormant body close to her own. The sunlight filtered through the cinnamon colored curtains leaving a sun-kissed color of gold to pour over her nude figure as well as his defined back. A down comforter blanket covered his lower body as well as her own; and the weight of his body on top of hers gave Kagome a soothing feeling of his warm flesh and gentle contact of his skin to hers. Her fingertips slowly made their way to the small of his back and began to run up and down his spine, her head tilting to the side to observe his profile as a smile crossed over her crimson lips.

What she saw was nothing out of the ordinary, just the face of the man she had been living with for about two years now. But she saw something more in one glance of his face then anyone could have. She didn t just see shut eye lids, but rather beautiful eyes that were hiding in rest. That wasn t just a nose that was emitting a gentle purr-like snore, it was the nose that he had so many times ran along the side of her neck, before sweetly telling her, "you smell nice." His lips were pressed together firmly as he rested, and she was tempted to place a loving kiss upon them. The sweetest reward he had to offer her was the knowledge that he adored her as much as she did him, and by sweet coincidence he was thinking of her at that very moment, reflecting on their past.

It had been just about two years now that Kagome had been staying with Kurama, and it was almost on an inferred unspoken agreement in which she moved in with him, not bringing anything but what was on her body. On the agreement that she would move out as soon as she had become stable, she moved in that same day she had first kissed him in the dark of his apartment living room. They both knew better, however, and although she had gotten a job as soon as just a month after moving in, she still stayed with him. Working days at the florist shop just down the street and coming home to a loving companion each night was a better routine than she could have ever yearned for. And only a year ago she had began to sleep in the same bed with him, he remembered the smile that was plastered to his face as he woke up next to her the first time.

Other memories flashed through his mind as well: That one night she opened the door to a candle lit, home made dinner; the sincere look upon her face was beautiful. Their fist Christmas together when she had met his family, they all loved her of course, he knew they would. They drank so much wine and eggnog they had to stay at his parents house, too drunk to make it to the hotel, falling asleep in front of the fireplace. Good times like those never left his mind and he constantly replayed them in his mind.

Her twentieth birthday had also been emblazoned in his memory, inside of that neatly packaged box hid a little puppy that he had spent endless hours searching for. She told him that she had a tiny chocolate Labrador puppy early in childhood, and the moment he had seen this puppy, he knew he would be perfect, and when she saw the face of Cocoa she let out a squeal of delight.

One event stuck in his mind more than any, however, the time he held her tightly to his chest in a caring embrace as tears spilt from her eyes, that time she quaked in embarrassment as she quietly confessed with glazed pupils, the time she had told him His eyes slowly fluttered open as he felt her fingernails scrape softly against his scalp, and comb through his hair. Her voice softly humming an angelic tune as she spoke out in her beautiful voice, "Time to wake up, honey.." He quietly whispered against her neck without moving an inch, "I'm already up..."

* * *

**_Speedykitten1643_**:{_Thank you, once again for your heart-warming Reviews, also I'll post your Icon today, which I promised, and mostly I don't keep promises, but I'm keeping this one! :P Besides thank you, and I'll see you next time!}_

**_A/N_**:{_Ok, I'm almost done Editing few of my Chapters, but I've have to go to 'Church,' yes 'Church.' Not that I don't like 'Church..' I go to another church instead going to Lens Creek Church, and I hope I'll get through this, thank you for reading and I'll see you later! ^^}_

* * *

**Too Be Continued... Real Soon! **


End file.
